


Masquerade

by Moe89



Category: French History RPF, Julie d'Aubigny - Fandom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Maupin giunge nella notte. Ti aspettavi che prima o poi sarebbe tornato, eppure comunque lo stomaco ti si contrae in uno spasmo disgustoso quando lo trovi davanti al tuo camerino."





	Masquerade

**_MASQUERADE_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade_ _  
_ _Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maupin giunge nella notte. Ti aspettavi che prima o poi sarebbe tornato, eppure comunque lo stomaco ti si contrae in uno spasmo disgustoso quando lo trovi davanti al tuo camerino.  
Tutto di lui ti irrita. I suoi modi, i suoi abiti, perfino il suo odore.  
Ai tuoi occhi Maupin è l’incarnazione della mediocrità.  
Non puoi fare a meno di chiederti cosa ti abbia spinta a sposarlo. Forse in fondo la gioventù è veramente la culla delle scelte sbagliate.  
Tuo marito si guarda intorno e noti il disgusto nei suoi occhi. Dunque osa giudicarti ora. Osa giudicare le tue scelte di vita. Certo, non deve essere facile per lui, te ne rendi conto, dopotutto avere una moglie come te non deve essere il sogno di nessun uomo. Ma non ti interessa rendergli la vita più facile. Non sei nata per compiacere la gente.  
“Ora basta Julie, ti porto via da qui. Domani mattina partirai con me per il Sud.”  
Noti che con le mani stropiccia un lembo del cappello. È nervoso. Fa bene ad esserlo.  
“Con che diritto credi di poter decidere per me?”  
Un lampo d’ira gli attraversa lo sguardo. Forse, dopo che il conte d’Armagnac ti aveva convinta a sposarlo, avresti potuto rispettarlo se avessi visto in lui l’uomo che finge di essere ora . O forse, ti dici, non sarebbe cambiato niente.  
Non importa quanto il verme sia simile al bruco, non potrà mai diventare farfalla.  
Maupin fa un passo verso di te. È arrabbiato, lo sai, eppure cerca di trattenersi. Patetico. Come se potesse batterti, come se non fossi in grado di difenderti da sola, di fargli male, se volessi farlo.  
“Sono tuo marito, per l’amor del cielo e tu farai come ti dico!”  
Ridi. Lo guardi e ridi di lui. Povero, povero Maupin. Non sei disposta a farti sottomettere, non lo sei mai stata. Per questo hai scelto la carriera di attrice. Sei bella, lo sai, non avresti bisogno di lavorare. Ti basterebbe diventare l’amante di un uomo ricco, magari persino del re. Ma questo significherebbe dipendere da qualcun altro e tu non sei più disposta a dipendere da nessuno se non da te stessa.  
E allora fare l’attrice ti è sembrata una buona idea.  
Essere una persona diversa ogni sera, girare il mondo. Essere donna, uomo, furfante, assassino, divinità. Milioni di maschere e contemporaneamente te, sempre te, mille volti di te.  
Maupin sembra invecchiare di colpo.  
"Perchè Julie? Perchè ti comporti così?"  
Già Julie, perchè lo fai? Non ti serve pensarci su a lungo, la risposta tanto è sempre la stessa. Sorridi beffarda, le sue mani smettono di stropicciare il cappello.  
"Perchè lo faccio? Per essere libera."  
Il volto di tuo marito è una maschera di dolore e rabbia, ma non ti importa. Tu con le maschere convivi da tutta la vita e sai che, volente o nolente, anche Maupin ci farà l'abitudine prima o poi.   
  



End file.
